The Outcasts
by Cgriddie
Summary: There is a new flock in town and they need to help max and her flock. The fate of the world depends on this group of new characters and many more people like them. Post FANG.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Matt P.O.V)

**"Where are we?" Lily's quiet whisper drifted to me in the forest.**

**"Woodsy place, near a house." Cassie, her twin sister, explained.**

**"Oooohhh. Explains all the animal noises."**

**"Shh!" I whisper-yelled.**

**Okay, maybe I should explain something here. First, Lily is blind, second we are not robbers! Yeah, I know. Lets just say that we're uh, um, how do I put this? I'll just come right out and say it. All of us are 4% avian. Avian-American as I prefer. Yes, you did read that right. Me and my "Flock" as I say, were created by these scientists at a place called the Institute for Higher Living. We were raised there until we were twelve. This man named Jeb saved us from that dreaded place. He took us to West Virginia where we've been hidden from everyone else.**

**Two years ago, Jeb left. He told me and Cassie about this girl who he called Max or Maximum Ride as some of you readers out there may know. Jeb explained that he had to help her through these tests while trying to take down the Schools, Itexicons, and Institutes. (Hopefully you all know this Max has to save the whole world.) According to Jeb, Max still thinks that she only needs her flock to save the world. So that means we are to find Maximum and help her save the world.**

**"Hey? Helloo? Anyone home?" Cassie was tapping me on the head and had been for quite a while.**

**"Wha?" Jee, aren't I the clever one?**

**"Well, are we going in?" Cassie was a very quiet talker.**

**"Yeah, any threats?"**

**"Hmmm. Nope! But the little one knows we're out here." Cassie smirked to herself. What was going on in that mind of hers?**

**"Are you communicating with her?" Wow, two telepaths? And a little one at that!**

**"Duh, yes!" Cassie rolled her eyes at me.**

**"You don't have to be so mean! Gosh!" I feigned hurt, only getting myself smacked by Lily's wing.**

**"Oopsie! My bad, didn't see ya there!" Lily loves to push my buttons. Annoying huh?**

**"Ha-ha Lily. You're oh so funny. Let's move out guys!"**

**"Aye aye!" Lily saluted me.**

**Is it me or is it creepy how she can find me even though she's blind? Just me? Thought so. It's always me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Matt P.O.V)

**OK! So before we begin to delve any further into this; you should know what's going' on. Yes, three of us bird-kids aren't really a flock. I (Matt) am the oldest at fifteen. Cassie and Lily are fifteen too. Adam is eleven and is a little pyro in the making. Nine year old Camille puts up with him as best as she can. Camille's little brother Alex is seven. Although he and his sister are close, Alex is almost always around Cassie. I think it's because Cassie looks after him like her little sister. We're all like family.**

**Now, maybe I should explain about Cassie being a telepath. What? You mean your not telepathic? Wow, unheard of! Stop by like Wal-Mart or something; they might be on sale just for you to buy. As I was saying, Cassie can read minds and even control them. The mind reading is good for when we all get split or something. (My best bet is staying on her good side). Thankfully, Lily isn't a telepath either. Though I think it might have helped her a little more. What with scientists and their seemingly weird obsession with eyes.**

**You see, the scientists, they think they are amazing with their ways to "enhance" people, found this way to surgically enhance how far someone could see. Poor Lily had to be the test subject for it. As figured, the epic failed on Lily, so now she's blind. The only way she can see something is if Cassie puts an image in her mind. (Funny thing is they can make an eagle see farther but mess up on a poor child. Looks like enhancing humans beautifully, right?)**

**Now, Adam can manipulate the weather. Say.. Maybe your having issues with the snow, and you want it to stop. Adam's your man! Its pretty cool actually, and he can make it start to thunderstorm, snow, any kind of weather imaginable! Camille is kind of like a writer but she's a little shy. But she can remember anything even if you tell her once! From like top secret passwords to shoe sales at Sal and Oscars! So, don't make any promises with her if you won't keep or follow them. It'll bite you in the ass! Her little brother Alex is a real quiet fella, and he can talk to animals. Ironically, his favorite animal to talk to are birds!**

**Your all probably wondering about what I can do, right? Well, I'll tell you. *Drumroll* Aaannnddd iitt'ss NOTHING! I know, I know, you all got excited, right? Thought I had like super strength or something really cool. I bet most leaders do have something cool like that. But, I have nothing, zip, nada, 0! Maybe I don't deserve any? I have no clue. Maybe the scientists were to lazy to give me one. Oh well, I don't mind all that much.**

**"You done talkin' to yourself?" Cassie was looking at me with her arms crossed. I stuck my tongue out at her.**

**"So, did you tell the little one to tell her leader about us?"**  
**"Hmmmm. She will if you want her too." Cassie cocked her head.**

**"Yeah, let her tell the leader. I don't want them like snarling and threatening us or something worse." I led the way out of the woods and to the house.**


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't thank the reviews! D: I'm sorry! But thank you.(: I was thinking my story was crap!

Chapter 3

(Max P.O.V)

**I was watching this "What Not To Wear recording with Nudge. I'll let you know something: I wanted to kill myself! Angel was playing Uno with the Gasman on the floor and Iggy was begging Nudge to stop rewinding the stupid recording and let him watch, well listen, to his favorite show, Cake Boss.**

**It's been three months since Fang left. Do I miss him? Heck yes! We all do! But, I hate him just as much. In case you people out there missed my last book, Fang gave himself to this Mr. Whatever. I've been calling him names like Guntha Habunka to remember what his actual name is. Since Mr. I Kill People is a freak of nature, he ended up killing Fang. But, little ol' me here managed to save him, while my flock kicked some major scientist butt! It was after Total and Akila's wedding where he left. (Yes Total and Akila are dogs. They can get married. Got a problem?) All Fang left was this note explaining about him leaving. I still have the note to remind me that he will never come back. After twenty years maybe. If the worlds still here. If I can save it. (I'm supposed to save the world. No problem.)**

**Angel beat Gazzy for the fifth time and sat up.**

**"People are coming to visit!" She looked excited.**

**"Is it Fang?" I couldn't help being hopeful.**

**"No, sorry, Max. But it's people like us!" Huh? She had to be kidding! The voice told me we were the only recombinant life forms left! (Yes, I have a voice. A very annoying one that hasn't shown up in a while.)**

**"Nope! I'm not kidding! Come on! They're coming!" Just as Angel finished her sentence, someone knocked on the door.**

(Cassie P.O.V)

**Hmm. Thee people didn't seem to be that big of a threat. Matt was knocking on what looked like the front door.**

**"Cute knock." I joked poking Matt in his side. His answer was to cross his eyes at me.**

**"Yes?" A girl that looked to be about my height opened the door.**

**"Ahh are you Maximum Ride?" Wow Matt, such the smooth talker. (Sarcasm right there my readers.)**

**"Whose asking?" Max looked guarded and ready to fight.**

**"Well, I'm Matt. This is Cassie, Lily, Adam, Camille, and Alex." Matt pointed to all of us in turn.**

**"That doesn't explain how you know who I am or how you got all the way up here." Gosh, this Max was very mean.**

"_Are you sure you told her?" _**I looked at the littlest one.**

"_I did! She's just this way around new people she meets. But you guys don't mean harm. I can tell."_ **Angel came up and grabbed my hand.**

**"They don't want to hurt us Max! They want to help!" Hmm. I hope she doesn't teach Adam, Camille, or Alex the bambi eye thing.**

**"Stupid bambi eyes." Max mumbled. "Fine, come in." She and Angel turned and led the way into the house. I looked at Matt and he looked at me and made the dumbest face in history.**

**"Face is gonna stick like that." I called back to him.**

**"I can see you didn't listen to that!" Wow, boys are so dumb sometimes.**

(Matt P.O.V.)

**Gosh this Max was very straightforward. It's a good thing that little girl told Max we were harmless. Hmm, very swanky house. Secluded too.**

**"So, why are you here exactly?" Hmm straight to the point. Should have seen that coming.**

**"Well you see, it's quite a lot to explain." I sat down in a chair and my flock sat and stood around me.**

**"Well, please do explain." Max had a flock that was the same size as ours except they were missing one.**

**"Alright. Have you met a man named Jeb Batchelder?"**

**"Yes. How do you know him?" Max and her whole flock went scarily still.**

**"He kidnapped us away from the Institute for Higher Living two years ago." Cassie was turning into a chatter-box now.**

**"When we were twelve." The tall pale boy spoke this time.**

**"You see, Jeb kidnapped us away from this school in California." Max pulled the one called Angel onto her lap.**

**"Yes he explained everything to me and Cassie before he left." I was getting the feeling that these guys didn't like Jeb much.**

"_We don't . All of us thought he died." _**Note to self: Block mind from Angel.**

**"When we saw him again at the school like he was a bad guy, it broke our hearts even more." Angel spoke out loud this time. Wait, why is Max giving Angel a look?**

"_Because Max doesn't trust us enough for us to know that." _ There was Cassie in my head this time.

**"So how did you even get up here?" The pale boy was talking again.**

**"Well, we have wings like you guys." I explained.**

**"Yea? Lets se 'em?" Gosh this Max is quite mean.**

**"Alright. Fine." Cassie stood up and took her jacket off.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Cassie P.O.V)

**I took my jacket off as I stood up. Everyone's eyes were on me. Why was I doing this again? Oh, right. Angel and those bambi eyes. Now I know how Max feels. I slowly extended my wings, trying not to hit anyone or knock anything over. Not to sound conceited or anything of the sort, but my wings were pretty radical. My wings were fifteen feet across. They were white with like black and gray slashes goin' through. I guess you could say the slashes were like lightning bolts.**

**"WOW! That is so cool! Your wings are like super amazing!" Holy moly, that girl talked like there was no tomorrow! "Can I touch them? Oh sorry! Do you not want me too? I do think your wings are like beautiful!"**

**"Nudge! Calm down!" Max put her hand over her mouth. I kind of thought her name was like INeverShutUp.**

**"Uh, maybe some other time, kid." I told Nudge, pulling my wings in.**

**"Now do you believe me?" Matt kind of sounded like those people you see interrogating criminals.**

**"I guess we have no choice. But why exactly are you here? Max looked a bit confused.**

**"Well, Jeb told us we will need to help you take down Schools, Itexicon branches and Institutes worldwide. He said there will be other flocks that need to be freed and some might just help us "Save the World". Even though it's still up to you, Max. The rest of us just basically need to help you." Mat put little finger quotes around save the world.**

**"Really now? I looked at the tall pale boy. He was looking at Matt's eyebrows. My eyes widened in surprise when I realized he was blind. How could I be so stupid? He hid it very well.**

**"Maybe I should introduce you to my flock. As you know, I'm Max. That's Nudge, the Gasman, Iggy, and Angel. Oh! Total too." A little Scottie came in and hoped onto the couch beside where Iggy had sat back down.**

**"Thanks for remembering." Dude, I swear that dog just talked!**

**"Wow! Can total really talk!" Adam looked pretty darn excited.**

**"Of course I can talk!" Total looked kinda mad. If a dog can look mad.**

**"Well then, how about some lunch?" Iggy, the blind guy mind you, got up and went to the kitchen.**

**"Ooh ooh ooh! I want toasted cheese!" Gosh, that Nudge needed a freaking off switch!**

**"So, are you guys gonna stay here, or do you have a place near here to stay at?" Max was looking at me and blinked when Matt answered her.**

**"Well, our home is in West Virginia, so I guess were gonna have to stay here if you don't mind."**

**"I see. Would you all be fine with sleeping out here in the livingroom?" Max was looking around in a closet.**

**"We've had worse." Alex spoke up coming to hold my hand. I squeezed his hand in comfort. I wonder what life will throw at us next? Most likely some kind of wicked scary crap. Well that's the negative side of it.**

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.(: I can't make you, but you never knowww.(;


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My bad, I've been a busy child these past few weeks. :P

* * *

Max P.O.V.

Wow, I thought that my flock was the only flock left. I guess life likes to throw some curve balls sometimes. They all seemed pretty surprised that Ig could cook.

"Mmmm, thank you very much for the delicious lunch, Iggy." That little Adam was very polite. He looked like he was around seven or eight. His sister, I think, was Camille. They did look a lot alike.

"Yes, Alex and Camille are siblings. As are Lily and I." Cassie was looking out the window. "I can read minds just like Angel." Oh, so that explains it.

"Do you like fashion? Your clothes are like totally amazing! Where did you get them? Do you like Justin Bieb-Mmmphh." I covered Nudge's mouth with my hand.

"Sorry." Came Nudge's muffled reply.

"So, I am confused." Cassie seemed to want to ask a question. "Where is the other boy? Jeb had said there were seven of you and I only see six."

"Ah well you see, he's out right now." I still didn't trust them very much.

"Well, if he's out right now, he better not get himself caught." Lily was at the front door.

"What is it?" Matt walked towards Lily.

"Our good old friends, Erasers." Lily looked right at Matt.

"Hmmm. How far away are they?"

"About ten miles away and closing." Cassie and Lily spoke at the same time.

Great, I knew they couldn't be trusted. Why must I let Angel talk me into things. FYI: Incase you missed the last of my wonderful books, Angel and I are on uneven terms right now.

"We can be trusted. They've been coming for a while now. They caught a member of your flocks scent." Cassie was outside and on the roof. "The only thing keeping them away is the scent they are following goes in two different ways."

"Uh, what?" I am completely confused.

"Which way are they coming from?" Matt was balanced on the railing.

"West. No, they split up." Cassie and Matt jumped off.

"Where are you two going!" Nudge seemed sad.

"Recon mission." Cassie didn't look back.

"Your not going without me! Ig, your in charge." I started walking towards the door.

"You sure? These erasers are not your old neighborhood friendly ones." Matt pulled out some kind of device. "The old erasers look like puppies compared to these." Matt and Cassie looked at each other, and Cassie nodded and flew off.

"Where is she going?" I am completely lost right now.

"She's going to see where the other group of erasers are going. Come on!" Matt sure was a bossy guy.

"She better hope she lives if these erasers are as bad as you say." I muttered, following him.

Cassie P.O.V

That Max girl is supposed to save the world! You've got to be kidding! Now, I'm sorry to all you Max fans, but honestly, how can someone whose got this Fang guy on the brain practically twenty four seven save the world! Again to you people out there safe and sound: What is so dang special about this Fang! (Jee, please don't kill me in my sleep!) Anywho, I better start looking for the other eraser pack before I get my neck sliced or something. You guys know the normal erasers right? The erasers now are like the original ones, only smarter, faster and look like they have gallons and gallons of steroids injected in them. Hmmm, I see about ten. Erasers. Now, lets go find Matt. I snuck away and flew as quietly as I could from the Erasers. _"Yo, Matt! Ten freakers my way!"_ Thank the scientists for giving me telepathic powers! _"Alright there are twelve where we are. Meet up where we split!" _Gee, Matt is one bossy boy! Hahah! Bossy boy! Someone tapped my sholder. "Lily, you were supposed to stay at Max's house!" Another tap.

"Alright, not Lily. Adam. Not funny." Another freaking tap! Yes I know I'm slow. "WHAT DO YO-? Wa?" my words were cut off as I was grabbed from behind.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not safe to fly all by yourself?" Blech. This guy needed a toothbrush!

"Didn't anyone ever teach you personal hygiene?" I kicked up at the erasers face. Howling, he dropped me. Dropping quickly, I snapped my wings out and flew as fast as I could, using our secret signal: a really loud whistle.

* * *

Review review.(: If you do, the eraser will learn personal hygiene!(;


End file.
